O' Children
by ABapples
Summary: Hermione, the heroine, is about to get married, but to the wrong person. Harry, the Hero, is determined to fight for the love of his life. Can the hero and heroine save themselves? Note: I know the summary sucks. Give it a try pretty please? R&R!  This story is also uploaded on my other sites
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys! So sorry for those who reads my other Harmony fanfic "From Pauper to Princess" I promise that story will be updated one of these days. It's just I've been a lot of human problems lately. BTW, this story is already done, I'll be uploading every chapter continuously after the "time" the site is allowing, and this story is posted to my other accounts in different sites. Such as Missliterati and Wattpad dot com**

**P.S: THIS IS MY FANFIC DON'T TRY TO STEAL. GOD IS WATCHING YOU. ANYWAYS, ENJOY !**

* * *

><p><strong>O' Children<strong>

**(Prologue)**

**They were just children before, young and carefree; only made complicated by the war. But still, they carry on.**

**But life has just a way to mess you all up. Leaving you tormented. Can anyone save you? Can somebody save the saviour?**


	2. Message to young self

**2: Message to young self; Potter**

**A raven haired, bespectacled green eyed man stood ****still as he stared unseeingly at the rising sun. He had seen countless sunrises, but nothing had compared to this. Because this time when this sun will finally meet its way up from the horizon to the sky, he knew well, he would be losing everything he wanted to have. If only..., if only he could turn back the time, the time when he was sitting at that compartment, amusing at the different magical sweets from the trolley. Watching the boy across him, same age as his, wolfing down so much of the sweets; red haired and freckled. The time when that bushy brunette girl, acted all bossy, corrected the red hair because of his idiotic attempt to incant a spell. If only he could just spin the time back to that moment. He would definitely do what he has to. **

**He duck softly and picked up a stone from the ground, squishing his mind to fill out memories of the past; the 'happy' past with her, to be precise. As he throw the damp stone towards the lake, watching it as it topple on the water, his memory flashes back of all the things they had done together. They were just children, exploring different things. Tasting the 'first times' in their life, although, his was not very normal. **

**Harry Potter drew in a huge breath and slowly deeply withdrew it out. **

**He had so much on his mind right now. Minus the matters about those he loves who already passed away. But this was just too much. So much than fighting and killing he-who-must-not-be-named, but he was not scared, so he'd say it's name. Fighting and killing Voldemort. **

**Today is his best friend's wedding, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger's nuptials. **

**If only he could send a message to his young self. He would say his apologies to his, say sorry because he failed to achieve the happiness that his young self, always wanted to have. O' Children, forgive him for what he'd done. **


	3. Message to young self, Granger

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this next chappie. And to that Sherman who reviewed at the first chapter, hey hun! So sorry for my wrong grammars, and usage of English, I'm not really a pro by means of writing, and English is not my mother language, but thanks for reading though, I'll keep your advice in mind! God Bless! **

* * *

><p><strong>3: Message to young self; Granger<strong>

**Staring at her reflection on the huge silver rimmed full length mirror, Hermione Granger, inhaled a huge and deep breath, hands clutching at a long and huge white lacy cloth, must be her wedding gown. It's six in the morning of August, in the country inspired home of the Grangers. As she ponders that today is the 'Big Day' she couldn't do anything but to just clutch the cloth very tight. That she could almost tore it. The memory was still fresh as the lilies that encircled her bouquet, the memories of the day she clarified and decided about what she really feels. **

**Flash back**

**It was Ron Weasley's 22nd birthday; everyone is in the Burrow, celebrating for Ron, even though still half of them are mourning. Ron is in the middle of his 'thank you' speech when Harry Potter arrived late, unusual for him. Hermione's eyes seems to lit up seeing her raven unruly haired friend, with his ever so beautiful green eyes, and rather cute glasses, and his sexy scar, she almost chuckle at that thought. **

"**Harry!" She exclaimed, stride towards him and threw her arms on his neck, embracing him with so much force. This simple gesture meant a lot for her, this gestures means; Take me now, let's get married, I want you, It's you I love all along, and all those sweet words that only a lover can tell towards the one he or she loves. But in their situation, she couldn't say it, although she wanted to. She already has a boyfriend, and he already has his girlfriend. And they are supposed to be just 'best friends.' **

"**Where have you been Harry?" Ginny suddenly pops in, causing for them to break apart. "I've been, to nowhere, Happy Birthday Ron!" said Harry, coldly and edgy. He and Ginny had broken up the night before this; everyone in the Burrow knows that, except for Hermione. **

"**Hey, mate, so glad you came." Ron said, taking the Muggle wine from Harry's hands. Much to Hermione's dismay, No one, even Mrs. Weasley, had greeted Harry except for them three. **

**But then Bill and Fleur took turns to hug him. She almost sighed. **

**At dinner, Hermione sat across Harry, and beside Ron, next to Fleur. She couldn't help herself but to just take million of glimpses towards Harry, she decided, tonight, she'll talk to him; she'll confess her true feelings for him. She couldn't wait for this bloody dinner to end.**

**After the 'bloody' silent dinner, Ron cleared his throat and asks everyone to follow him at the living room, everyone does, but he frowned when he notices that Harry and Hermione walked together, they're last to enter the small living room of the Burrow. **

"**After so many years, the studies at Hogwarts, the war, my friends, Harry, mum, dad, my brothers, and my little sister. I'm so happy to say to all of you, that. I Ronald Bilius Weasley, have found my one and only, the girl that I will love, for the rest of my lives-," **

**Harry's eyes and ears perks up, he knows what will comes next. He doesn't know what to do. In his brain, he's freaking out. What if she says yes? What if...**

"**Hermione Granger, will you, will you-, Will you marry me?" **

**That bloody question, the question that can cause the death of Harry James Potter. **

**All of the red head's lips curl into a happy smile, waiting for the answer. **

**Hermione scanned the sea of redheads, and found emeralds, the eyes of Harry. In that one look, she already had sent millions of messages. Oh, God. She couldn't bloody move. She has to do something. She have to, she have to say Yes... or no. **

**Harry broke the stare, looked down at his feet, accepting his failure. Hermione, misinterpreted that gesture, opened her mouth, and said...**

"**Yes." Softly, hesitantly, and regretful, a single tear escaped her guards, a guard that she created just for him, just for Harry Potter. She promised that her tears will only be for Harry. **

**Harry suddenly became deaf, well, he just wanted to be deaf, to be blind, to be numb. He doesn't want to feel anything. He watched, silently and miserably, as Ron hugged Hermione; threw her in his arms and happily kissed her full on the lips. **

**End of flash back**

"**Hermione? You're crying, again." Hermione knew that voice somewhere, Helena Granger, her mother. "Mum, it's pretty early." Hermione said, smiling as she wiped her tears. **

"**You know, you don't have to show up in that wedding if you don't want to." Helena suddenly, said after a moments of silence. As a mother, of course she only wants the best for her daughter. **

"**I think, I think I'll have to go." Hermione whispered. Then she suddenly burst out in tears. She felt sorry for her young self, the bucktooth-bushy haired-know-it-all bookworm, who had a huge secret crush on her best friend, Harry Potter. She felt sorry for that child. She failed to give and make that little girl's dream come true, the dream to become Mrs. Potter.**

**O' Children, forgive her. **


	4. Time Turner

**4: Time Turner**

"**And then what? You're just going to stay here, drown yourself in alcohol? That's the dumbest thing that the hero has done." Sirius Black exclaimed at his godson, Harry, who is sitting on the bar stool at the Potter Mansion Kitchen. Three hours left, and Ron and Hermione's wedding will happen. Harry chuckled darkly, swigging his bottle of fire whiskey. "What do you want me to do Sirius? Kidnap her?" Harry said.**

"**If that's your only solution; best to try to do it, eh?" Sirius opened their muggle fridge, and took an orange juice. **

"**I can't hurt her, she loves him." Harry whispered, and chortled forebodingly. **

**At that, they heard a swishing sound coming from the living room. Someone have apparated. **

"**I do not love him, Harry Potter. I just don't want to hurt him." Someone behind him says. He didn't have to turn to look to see who it is, he knew, from the apparition sound, it is her. **

"**And you, Hermione Granger? You want to hurt me?" His voice was surprisingly strong, firm and seems scary. Opposite to what he feels inside.**

"**I'll excuse myself for a moment." Sirius announced heading for the back patio door. **

"**I didn't know that you love me back Harry!" Hermione shouted; walking towards him and forcefully took the bottle of whiskey from Harry's hands. "Well, now you know!" Harry shouted back, getting up and taking Hermione in his arms. He forcefully but carefully pushed her back on the kitchen counter, placing both his hands on either side of her, cornering her. Hermione took a deep breath, smelling whiskey and musky scent that is Harry. She didn't know what to do. Hug him? Kiss him? Slap him, or something. But ever the smarty pants she is, Hermione adjusted herself to get the bag from her pocket, and shove it to Harry's chest. **

"**Three hours Harry. You've got three hours to change this, to change everything. You can still work this out." Hermione said frantically. Harry took the bag, and rummaged inside it. The only thing that his hand encountered is a cold metal thing. It's the time turner. **

"**Come with me." Harry said, holding her wrist like a madman. "I can't." Hermione whispered. **

"**Yes you would." Harry said and pushed his legs between Hermione's and place the time turner to their necks as fast as he can. And he twists it swiftly backwards, whatever year they would go back. Once the flashes of images stopped, Harry took the time turner from their necks. But before they look around to see their surroundings, before they notice that the fridge, the pop-tarts, the jar of orange juice wasn't on the counter anymore, that the windows were smeared and dark, not all glossy and chromatic. Harry leaned in and planted a kiss full on her soft lips. **

We have the answer to all your fears  
>It's short, it's simple, it's crystal clear<br>its round about, it's somewhere here  
>Lost amongst our winnings<br>**O'children**

**-Nick Cave and the bad seeds.**

**I own nothing. Just the plot. And the well, account...? *Tomatoes flying towards me* Okay, grammars, spellings etc. That is wrong. I'm so sorry about that. I'm not J.K.R. for goodness sake! **

**Thanks for reading though. Xo**


	5. In the body of the past

**Chapter 5: In the body of the past**

**A thunderstorm clashed far outside, the emptiness and the coldness of the room, made both of them shivers. Hermione, shivered from fright. Harry shivered from delightfulness and happiness of being this close to her. Collecting air to breathe normally, Hermione lightly pressed her lips on his bottom lip. **

"**I love you Harry." She whispered. "I love you too." Harry said, with his eyes shimmering with glee. Hermione chuckled, as a tear fell from her eyes, but before it goes further to her cheeks, Harry caught it, and kissed it away. She smiled once again, stroking his unshaven jaw. "We need to know what year is this, so we can work properly." Hermione said, releasing herself from Harry's tight embrace. **

"**We have to go to Hogwarts, then." Harry said, suddenly in his vigilant nature. "We can apparate." Hermione suggested. **

"**Then hold onto me once again, love." Harry said.**

**And with that. Hermione intertwined her arms in his. With a swift motion of tangling bodies, Harry and Hermione disappeared at the Potter Mansion Kitchen. And opening their eyes to see the Hogwarts Castle. That once again enchants them and their hearts. **

**It was raining really hard, with thunder clashing in every space of the dark sky. They had ended up in the Gryffindor Common Room. Thankfully, no one is around. For sure, everybody is in the Great Hall, having their dinner, or feast as it may seem when in Hogwarts.**

"**Harry, we are in our Fourth year!" Hermione exclaimed, suddenly having flash backs of her preparation for the Yule Ball. "How'd you know...?" Harry asks, looking around, still in his cloud nine of love. "Look at the paper!" **

**It was the Daily Prophet; Hermione pointed at the Heart shape frame, of a moving picture of her and Harry, embracing each other, and then beaming at the flashing light. **

"**The first challenge! This happened on the first challenge." Harry said. "Yes! And now, for sure... I'm not really sure; do you remember where you were, back to this day?" **

**Harry thought for awhile, but immediately interrupted when they heard voices coming from the portrait hall. They swiftly hid themselves behind the huge red curtain, and intently listened to the voices. They were chanting, singing cheery chants at each other, and they saw the past Harry being carried by so many Gryffindor boys, he was holding the golden egg. Harry had finished the first challenge; and he is now asking if they want him to open it.**

"**Bloody idiot don't open it!" Harry hissed, and Hermione chuckled. "Cover your ears." And then the sound came. **

"**What the bloody hell was that?" Ron's voice was heard after the incident. **

**After an hour, Harry and Hermione come up with a plan, Hermione will drink Poly Juice Potion, so she would look like her younger self, and that, if Viktor would come up to her and ask her out for Yule Ball, she can easily make up an excuse and decline.**

**Harry would handle their past selves, he will petrify them for two days, shrunk them and hide them on his pocket, just kidding. He still is thinking where he will hide their poor past selves.**

**-HPHHRHP-**

**After an hour or so, Past Harry and Hermione are no longer to be seen, but instead, the future Harry and Hermione took action.**

"**Where did you hide them? Hermione whispers to Harry as they made their way to Potions Class. **

"**Shrunk and kept them on a jar and then I threw them on the Black lake." Said Harry, causing Hermione to gasp and hit him on his shoulder, harshly.**

"**What, they both are idiots! They didn't realize how much that acts they've done clearly is for making both of them sad for the future." Hermione hit him once again. "We are just bloody teens that time!" **

"**Fighting like a married couple eh?" An arrogant voice came from behind them, and it was, of course, the prat of a boy, Draco Malfoy. "You don't care what we are doing ferret." Harry hissed. And Hermione held his arms. **

"**Scary." Malfoy drawl, and continue on walking with his chubby lackeys trailing behind him. **

"**He's aggravating." Hermione whispered. **

"**He really is." Harry said, and they both smile to each other.**

"**Ah, there you are mates," Ron came around from the Great Hall's double doors. **

"**Why are you holding hands?" Ron ask, a hint of enviousness clearly on his eyes.**

"**Nothing, anyway, Ron we have to tell you something..." Hermione said, darting a knowing glance at Harry. She planned to tell Ron that they are now together. Harry also planned to add, that they already had shagged, but that will be too much information, too much false information.**

"**What is it?" Ron said, suddenly feeling nervous.**

"**Harry, Harry and I, we are – Harry and I are dating. He's my boyfriend now." Hermione said, stuttering. **

"**WHAT?" Ronald Bilius Weasley roared, making loitering students stop in their tracks.**


	6. A change of plans

**Chapter 6: A change of plans**

"**You heard her right Ron, and... and if you're looking like you want an apology from me, we'll no, I wouldn't, I don't owe you one. Because we could do whatever we wanted to do... alright?" Harry said, his eyes, his twenty four years old eyes, piercing a glare on the red head Ron Weasley. We couldn't blame him. He became desperate. **

**Ron didn't have a chance to breathe, because of his anger and a big green monster of jealousy. **

"**You betray me! You know I like her!" Ron wailed like a kid. "I didn't know! You didn't tell anyone, and in case you wanted to say it now! You are f*cking late Ron!" Harry yelled. **

"**You-you... you cursed! In my face... how could you?" Ron stuttered, looking like he's about to cry.**

"**Ron for f*cks sake; stop that please." Harry hissed, but he stopped when he looked at Hermione. **

**It seems like she was about to cry too. Harry frowned, ignoring Ron and those other people around the hall. "Excuse us." He muttered, and held Hermione and guides her out of the hallway. **

"**Hermione, why are you crying? Isn't this what you wanted? Is to change everything?" Harry looked so flustered, his hair gone wild and his eyes were blazing, hell, who wouldn't be? In fact Harry's chanting 'please she's not backing out, She won't leave me again' over and over in the back of his mind.**

"**I, I just couldn't endure to see you two fighting like that! And Ron is crying like a child, and you are shouting, like, like I don't even know you." Hermione truthfully said, anxiousness blazing in the depths of her chocolate brown eyes. And Harry couldn't fathom to see that too.**

**Harry let his mask of anger down, and soften his features just to comfort the love of his life. **

"**Oh Harry, I'm so sorry..." Hermione said, inaudible to Harry's ears, as she's burying her head on his chest. **

"**What are we supposed to do now?" Harry asks, mostly to himself. **

"**I don't know, but we just have an hour to go." Hermione answered, forcing herself to sober up.**

**HPHHRHP**

**Since they were capable of anything, and Hermione, being the Brightest Witch of her age, they easily come up with a plan. **

**They will act like nothing happened. Like that was easy. **

**But as Hermione said, one hour is long for diligent people. **

**Like making Ron realize things is being diligent.**

**...**

**Hermione got out of the Gryffindor common room, when Ron and Harry are in good terms again. Thankfully, that the childish Ron easily grasps the situation. **

**Wondering what she'll make her past self wear for the Yule ball while walking to the directions of the Library, when someone stood in front of her, halting her. **

"**Hey."**

**Wow. It's Malfoy. Greeting her with a nervous, 'Hey'... That's unusual and impossible. **

**Since in the Present time every one of them is acquaintances, she didn't retorted. **

"**Hello... How can I help you? And what are you doing in our part of the tower?" She asks, totally curious.**

"**I know, I- I, shit." He hissed more to himself. "What is it? Cat got your tongue?" **

"**Shut up. I mean, sorry. I was just wondering, if... ?" **

"**I'm sorry what?" Hermione understand what he said. But why is he asking her?**

"**I said I-." **

"**I'm sorry, I can't. And I don't understand why you are doing this." **

"**It's Potter, isn't he?" Draco Malfoy is suddenly filled with anger, hatred and jealousy towards Harry Potter. Well, that isn't new. **

**But if the basis is because of a certain brunette, Hermione, that's different, and a freshly baked news.**

"**I like you. I'm sorry. I have no choice. But I really like you, more than that even." He caught her by her shoulders, nose just an inch to each other. **

**She used all her force to get away from him. Yeah he's obviously good-looking, and seems like he's sincere. But nothing can ever change what she feels now.**

**And it's irrational and absurd to just jump from a guy to another. Especially to the one you once called 'enemy'. **

"**Malfoy," Thank god, it is Harry.**

**A sneer was given to Harry, "What are you doing?" Harry asked.**

"**You wouldn't get everything Potter. You wouldn't." Is that a threat? Harry doesn't feel scared. Worried? perhaps. But scared? He killed Voldemort. He got the upper hand in almost everything right now. So why be scared?**

"**Yeah Malfoy, whatever you say." Harry chuckled as Malfoy left with one last longing glance at Hermione. **

"**What does he want...?" Harry asks, rubbing her back as he led her towards a broom closet.**

"**A date to the Yule Ball. Weird isn't it." Hermione said nonchalantly. **

"**He asked you?" He stopped in their tracks. "Yeah... he's weird, very weird." **

"**Yeah totally, anyway, did the Bulgarian bonbon asked you already?" They both share a chuckle.**

"**Yeah, he said he'll just ask somebody from the Beauxbatons. He's really is so nice, and cool." She said again nonchalantly. **

"**Wa-wait... Cool?" Harry is quite feeling insecure, but if you ask him, he'll say his not.**

"**Yes; and he's so very hot." Hermione teased. **

"**Granger, do you really want me to kill somebody?" Harry said.**

**Hermione laughed as she pulled him in a deep kiss.**


	7. The End

**Chapter 7: The End**

Pass me that lovely little gun  
>My dear, my darling one<br>The cleaners are coming, one by one  
>You don't even want to let them start~<p>

"**Hermione... Do you remember that song?" Harry is wearing a simple black tux with blue linings and now standing behind Hermione as he held her in place. **

**Hermione think for a moment, listening to the lyrics, she's wearing a deep royal blue long gown that has a neckline perfect for the category of "Elegant." **

"**Of course... We danced that in the tent!" She turned to look at Harry.**

"**For the second time, shall we dance?" Harry tilted his head into a gentle bow, asking for her hand. Hermione giggled at his actions. **

"**I'd love to." **

**The students are gathered in the dance floor with their partners, swaying sweetly and rhythmically in the music, though even some are not such good dancers.**

**As Harry led her to the centre of the dance floor, he scanned the crowd for a moment.**

**Ron dancing with Lavender Brown, Neville with Ginny, Cedric with Cho, and so many others, but his eyes lastly, focused on her.**

"**You're beautiful." He said placing a chaste kiss on her lips as he twirls her around.**

"**And you are hot." Hermione said with a wink. **

**Harry sighed near her ear, resting his head on her shoulder as they sway, and said,**

"**I can't believe the answer is just that simple." **

"**Believe it. We are meant for each other; Bonded for each other." Hermione sighed on his shoulders too, a happy and contented sigh that finishes her worries.**

"**I love you Hermione."**

"**I love you too Harry." **

**It feels like no one is around as their lips met, it feels like eternity as they battle their tongues in a soft dance. It feels like heaven as they felt a tugging on their body.**

**It feels like home as they felt their feet landed on a soft material, a carpet.**

**Hermione breathes heavily as they pulled away, still holding each other. She looked around only to see a huge fireplace and a portrait of Lily, James, and baby Harry on top of it.**

"**I can't believe we've apparated here!" She said loudly.**

"**I did. I just let our Past selves finish the kiss." Harry said.**

"**Really, you are good Mr. Potter." Hermione poked her chest. **

"**What? What are you two doing here? You were back there in the kitchen awhile ago, and now you're both in here?" Sirius said seriously. **

**Harry and Hermione shared a good laugh, having a moment of déjà vu. **

**The End **


End file.
